Lust and Love
by Ampersan
Summary: ME2 possibly threw ME3. Rated M for very strong language, sex, and possible violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second fac fiction! None of the characters are mine, they belong to Bioware. Not going to lie it's a smut piece. I am not sure If its going to be a one shot or not; it will depend on if I get any requests to do more. ****Sorry if its not perfect again my editor has been out, so I did the best I could and had fun with it. **

**Side note: I am still working on my other fan fiction, so no worries there.  
**

* * *

** (Part one)**

He found her alone in the Port Observation room; holding a small bag of toffee-cinnamon roasted almonds in one hand while her other hand was brushing her long red and black curls from her face. She was gazing out at the stars; bent over with her forearms resting against the lateral pole that stretched across the window.

It had been the first time he had really got a good look at this goddamn Commander's body outside of her armor. Shepard was voluptuous and tall; a full two inches taller than he was with her high healed thigh high boots on. Legs that went on for days, thighs he could really sink his teeth into, the prefect ass he wanted to pick her up by, lastly she had huge tits. Overall, it was a body that begged to be fucked and that could handle punishment.

Zaeed took a moment and leaned against the wall with the perfect view. He visualized taking her from behind; having to rip open the backside of her suit and pressing her breast against the glass. Then pulling out and turning her around so she could see who was making her feel so goddamn good. The thought was already making him hard; he adjusted himself and walked up behind her slowly and quietly.

Commander Shepard was now starting to eat the nuts; slowly she passed the first one threw her full lips and savored the taste before chewing. The flavor seemed to be transporting her somewhere else. Her finger tips lingered on her lips and her blue eyes closed. While licking her bottom lip, a small smile started to form. Then without opening her gray eyes at first, she turned her head slightly, "Hey Zaeed. Can I help you with something?"

A slight chuckle escaped him, "How long did ya know I was here?" He now moved to her side and she adjusted her body towards him and opened her eyes.

"Mmmm truthfully, I didn't notice until you drew closer to me. It was your scent that gave you away." She moved in closer to him and closed her gray eyes again to focus on pin pointing the different smells that covered him. "Cigars, whiskey, aftershave, and…" This last scent was familiar but hard to distinguish, so she moved in even closer to him, "Hmmm that one is familiar but I can't tell…some sort of musk?"

Zaeed took a step back and a wicked grin form in the right corner of his lips, "Goddamn Shepard…are you some sort of hellhound?" He shook his head in disbelief and was shock when she stood up straight and opened her blue eyes again; _color changing eyes_ he wondered or was it some trick of the light? But before he could ask she was already examining his pants. "Oi! My eyes are up here, Commander."

With a quick shake of her head, she redirected her gaze back onto the stars. "Sorry…sounds silly but I had never seen you outside of your armor. I didn't expect you to look…"

To him there wasn't much difference in how he looked in or out of armor but clearly she did. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans; so perhaps she wasn't expecting so many tattoos? "Didn't expect me to look like what, Shepard?" His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms around his chest.

Glancing back in his direction she bit her lower lip; seemingly looking for some way out of the topic of conversation. Finally she looked back towards him and smiled softly, "Good. You look good…"

"Tsh, you mean for a bloke my age? You thought a man my age would look like old wanker?" He took another step back and shook his head while still wearing the same evil smirk. He had run into dames that thought his age would be a problem before; he loved proving them wrong.

Shepard threw her free hand up and shook her head, "No. No. To hell with all that. You're not old. I never thought that." While letting out a long exhale she moved over to one of the sofas and sat down cross legged. "You clean up well, is all I meant to say."

It didn't seem to bother her at all; _had she been with older men before_? The woman was becoming more and more desirable all the time. She wasn't easy to get a read off of which peck his interest. He moved over to her and down next to her. "So what sort of blokes are ya into?"

Stunned by his directness; she jolted back for a moment and smiled, "I-I uh tis umm, god it's been a while since I really thought about it. While you're in the Alliance you don't really have a whole lot of options. Now, having been brought back from the dead only to save the galaxy again, I don't think I will have the time. Unless…I pick someone on the ship to fraternize with, but that can lead to all sorts of drama."

He nodded, "And the mission comes first. Yea I know how it is. Well, sayin you could have any bloke on the ship and he was able to keep things drama-free for ya, atleast until the mission was over, who would it be?"

She laughed at this and turned toward him; bring her knees up onto the sofa cushion, "I am six foot one without heels. Most men look at me and only see Commander Shepard. I have a better chance with women." Her arm now moved to drape over the side of the sofa and she placed the nuts on the coffee table next to them.

"Boys, you mean. Most boys only see the goddamn hero Commander Shepard. A real man would see the fact that they don't make woman that look like you anymore. Asari women are almost as voluptuous as you. As for your height…pfff…the longer the legs on a woman the better." He too now turned his body towards hers.

"Huh, wow Zaeed. I never would have pegged you to be the sweet nice gu-" Before she could finish her sentence Zaeed and lend in and took hold of her lips with his fingertips. She looked at him with rather confused light blue green eyes.

"Oi! There is nothing sweet or nice about me, Shepard. I am honest and direct. I will never sugar coat anything for ya." He released her lips but didn't move back. Instead he just stared at her eyes; _they were changing…right_? She smiled and looked down while caressing her lips; which made him chuckle softly. "So I'll ask ya again. What sort of man are you looking for? Cause I heard a rumor about you and the Drell." Instantly, her smile was gone and replaced with wide eyes and a slightly ashamed expression."Well, Shepard?"

"Okay, okay, let me explain that. Thane um, expressed an interest in my after I helped him patch up things with his son. He started calling some sort of pet name and I thought…" She exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes, "I don't know what the fuck I thought." She shook her head and reached out and touched his knee while looking him in the eyes, "Nothing happened. Thane is a sweetheart. A stone cold assassin sure, but a sweetheart."

He looked down at her hand on her knee and licked his lower lip, "I heard ya threw the table in his room, lifted him up and kissed him." She sprung up at this and walked behind the sofa while letting out an irritated growl.

"Fucking fish bowl of a ship," she said while covering her face with her hands. "I better go."

Zaeed stood up and spoke with conviction in his voice, "He's a goddamn boy who wouldn't know what to do with a real woman. Judging by your reaction, I would say the rumor is true and you challenged him and the tosser probably wet himself." She took her hands away from her face and was taken aback by the stern look on his face. "Last time Shepard, what the hell are you looking for? A goddamn good time or something more substantial?"

She looked at him with a sort of frustrated look, "Fuck! Both. I wasted my first life and I don't want to spend this one playing around at games and-" He cut her off by reaching down and throwing the sofa the laid between them to the other side of the room. She watched the sofa with her mouth ajar and her eyes opened wide. By the time she looked back at him he had already closed the distance between them and was pulling her into him by her waist. Their pelvises grinded together while he smashed his lips into hers; she moaned and closed her eyes.

As he reached down and grabbed hold of her ass; she lifted her knee up and wrapped her leg around his waist. Her kissing turned more savage and hungry; her hand reached up into his hair and pulled his head back while biting his lip. He opened his eyes and saw her dark green ones staring back at him. Zaeed growled at her and pulled her head back with her own hair.

She snapped out of it and let go of his hair, "Fuck! Sorry it's been a long time since I've-" He took her hand and forced it back into his hair, "Don't you _dare hold back on me. I am not some Goddamn boy that going cut and run." _ Pulled her head back, he forced his tongue into mouth. She moaned and sucked on his tongue while squeezing his waist closer with her leg. Slowly she pulled her fingers out of his hair and raked her nails down his back.

He groaned and lifted her other leg up around his waist by picking her up by her ass. She felt the bulge in his pants moaned loudly and ripped his shirt of his body. Kneeing down he put her back onto the floor while she was already pulling at his belt. Kissing down her neck to her zipper which lay between her tits; he unzipped her out of her body suit with his teeth. As she reached into his now opened pants and started stroking his cock. His hands worked quickly and ripped her suit, exposing everything.

Taking a moment he took her hands in one of his and looked her over. She growled at him for stopping and went to sit up but held her down. Pinning her hands above her head and slipping two of his fingers into her pussy. She felt tight, wet, and goddamn hot. Tighten her legs around she forced him down on top of her. "Don't tease me. I was ready the second you threw the sofa."

He laughed and forced his fingers in and out of her slowly, "I don't see how you're in a position to stop me." Smashing her lips into his; she twisted her body and rolled onto top of him. Sitting up with her tits bouncing out of what remained of her suit; she rode his fingers and moaned. "Damn, Shepard. Ya want to cum that goddamn badly?"

She didn't answer; she just smiled and bit her lower lip. He pulled his fingers out and thrust his cock into her. Screaming in pleasure she paused with her head held back and sucking in air threw her teeth. He let go of her hands and took hold of her waist. Pulling her in deeper and siting up so she was in his lap; Shepard looked down at him and kissed him. Controlling her hips in his hands, he forced her up and down as she made small circular motions. Her clit rubbed against his pelvis and felt herself drawling close. "I am going to," she said with her lips still on his. He groaned and thirsted harder, "Do it Shepard. And you'll do it screaming."

He pushed her back onto her back and started pounding her faster. She pushed her hips into him trying to grind her clit into him again. He licked his fingers and started rubbing her clit for her; she screamed in pleasure and tried to cover her mouth with her hand. Using his free hand he trapped her wrists again and thrust harder. She stiffened and squeezed him in tightly while she came, screaming. He withdrew and came on her tits with a load groan of his own.

Panting and smiling as she looked up at him, "Jessica. My name is…Jessica."

He laughed at that and kissed her, "You're mine now Jessie."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Its been years since I have written anything like this and normally I don't use such strong language to describe things. But with this story I wanted it to be raw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have the next chapter of Coming Undone by tomorrow night or Monday morning. I want to thank everyone who commented! It really means alot to me to hear what others have to say.**

* * *

(Part 2)

Zaeed used what remained of his shirt to clean the mess he left on Shepard. Meanwhile, she smiled between the light gentle kisses; she planted on his neck. She was truly puzzling to him. How could she be so gentle? This was the same woman that clawed his back open just a moment ago. How could a woman be savage one minute and then be so tender?

Before he could say or ask anything, the doors slid open quickly, and in walked the Cerberus bitch. Miranda Lawson was a good looking woman, and a decent enough solider. If only she never opened her mouth. All the curves and long hair could never make up for how much of a bitch she was. In Zaeed's eyes, she could hold a candle to the fire that is Jessica Shepard. His Amazonian Commander could not only full out her body suit but every time she spoke… it was inspirational.

Shepard stood up the moment Miranda look away from the data pad in her hands. The Commander's suit was completely ripped open and she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Miranda's eyes widen and then searched the room for the reason why Shepard was so exposed. Her eyes found Zaeed, on the floor with his hands behind his head, smiling, with his pants undone. But before Miranda could demand her answers, Shepard was already right in front of her face. "Ms. Lawson, were you looking for me?"

Miranda took a step back and her jaw dropped in shock. Jessica just tilted her head and took the data pad out of Miranda's hand. "Ah. This is the progress report on the ships new enhancements. Looks like things are going well. Oh! Here is why you hunted me down, the med bay enhancements." She handed Miranda her data pad back and nodded, "Looks like I can get rid of some of these scars now, thank you."

Zaeed couldn't hold his laughter back anymore, the woman was half-naked, and it was business as usual. He fucking loved it; the look on Miranda's face was priceless. But it was his laugh that snapped her out of her jaw dropped silence, "Shepard! Are you out of your mind? You and…him? And just standing in front of me like this," Miranda said while gesturing to all of Shepard's body. Zaeed was about to protest at this, but Shepard held up in a military gesture which meant for him to hold action.

"Ms. Lawson, I realize this is a common room and had you of known what was happening you wouldn't have walked in. Perhaps, next time you wish to speak you could contact me by Omi-Tool or threw EDI? As for being out of my mind; I assure you I am quite sane. But I don't have to explain my fraternizations with you or anyone else. I am the Commander of this ship and none of this," She paused in her speech and gestured to herself and then at Zaeed. "Is any of your damned business, so you can just stow it, Ms. Lawson."

Standing up and pulling up his pants with a slight chuckle, Zaeed watched as Miranda hissed and ran out of the room. "Blood hell, Shepard. You were so goddamn calm and collected. You do know she is going to tell everyone, right? Fucking fish bowl right?"

She lowered her head and spun around to face him; her breast nearly popping out of her suit. "Yes, well. I should go run damage control, before the Cerberus princess talks to the Illusive man. I don't know what this is or was between us tonight; maybe later we could meet up and talk about it?"

He crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head; he was confused. Still, she had to run and if further demonstration or clarification was need to prove his wanted her; he'd happily oblige, his Commander. "Sure thing, Jessie. I'll meet up with ya later."

With a quick nod, Jessica turned, and bolted out of the room. She had to get up to her room, shower, and change before talking to the Illusive man. It was already going to give Miranda too much time to spin the situation anyway she wanted.

**Ten minutes later…**

Shepard was fully dressed, wearing a red and black leather full body suit, and matching high-heel thigh-high boots. Her waist long curly hair was down and still wet, (purely due to lack of time). "EDI? Can you set up a link to the Illusive man in the Communications room?"

"A link was already made nine minutes ago, by Miranda. The Illusive man has already emailed you, and it can be read in your quarters, at your private terminal," EDI reported.

With a heavy sigh and her head down, she gestured strangling an imaginary Miranda, for a moment. Then she dropped her hands and walked over to her desk. "Thank you, EDI. That is all for now."

"Logging you out Shepard," EDI chimed.

She sat at her terminal and brought up her emails. There were several unread messages but the Illusive man's was all that interested her at the moment. It was at the top of the list and the subject read, "Miranda's report." A small growl escaped her as she opened the email.

_Shepard,_

_Miranda has informed me you and Mr. __Massani were seen in a "compromising position." Let me start by saying I don't really care what it is you do with members of your crew. Just get the missions done and don't like needless drama stand in the way of defeating our enemies. Keep your priorities straight, Shepard. _

_That is all. _

_-Illusive Man_

"That was no were near as bad as I thought it would be," she said aloud to herself. She spun her chair around, away from her desk, and rested her head in her hands. She wondered how this would have gone if she was still with the Alliance and the Illusive man was her Superior Officer. A shuddered came over her and she shot up from her chair. Even though, the Illusive man okayed her fraternizing with Zaeed, she worried this would come back to bite her in the ass somehow. "Hey EDI, could you tell me where Zaeed is?"

"He is in his quarters; would you like me to get him for you?" EDI asked.

"No, no, he is probably gearing down for bed," Shepard said while walking to her sofa and pulling out some whiskey from her mini bar.

"Would you like me to ask him if that is indeed the case?" EDI inquired.

"Ummmm…" She hesitated for a moment, wondering if that would make her look needy or disparate. "No. Better not. I should probably wait until tomorrow or something." Pressing the opened bottle to her lips, she took a quick swig. Wincing hard, she let out a "Wooo, fuck me that's good."

"Would, you like me to find someone else to drink with you? It is my understanding that drinking alone is the "first sign," EDI joked.

She laughed, "Sure who's awake?"

There was a brief pause while EDI scanned the ship. "Joker, Thane, Jacob, Miranda, Mordin, and Zaeed, for the moment. It is my opinion that Zaeed or Jacob would be best suited, considering the drinks you have."

She took a longer swig of the whiskey this time and coughed as the liquid warmed her throat quickly. "Ahhh, Wooo. Fuck it, sure, ask Zaeed if he wants to come up for a night cap. Tell him I have whiskey, rum, and brandy."

"One moment please," EDI chimed.

"He said only if he gets to goddamn smoke his cigar too. Apparently, from those choices of alcoholic beverages, cigar smoking is a goddamn must," EDI reported.

She laughed loudly and set the bottle down on the table to look for her shot glasses. "That's a valid point. Tell him to bring two if he's got it." It had been years since she had smoked a cigar. Normally, it only happened when there was something to celebrate.

"Also, Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner, has finished your dinner and is bring it up," EDI informed.

Shepard shot up and went back to the bathroom to grab a towel and finish drying her hair. "That's wonderful EDI. Thanks for the heads up. I don't even have and make up on."

"I doubt Zaeed will mind the scars. Besides, they will be gone tomorrow once you have the surgery," stated EDI.

The door opened and the mess Sergeant walked in holding a large brown paper bag. He was a much older, balding man, with an accent she couldn't place. Honestly, he reminded her of an uncle she once had. "Special delivery!"

Peering out from around the bathroom, she smiled while continued to dry her hair, "Hey, Cookie! What have you got this time?"

He staggered back at the sight of her face. Her scars glowed orange and were mostly on her cheek bones, "Uh… your face." He put the bag down near her terminal and raised a shaking hand toward her face. "Does it hurt?"

Quickly, she ducked back into the bathroom and took hold of her make up, "No. No. I am fine really. Hey could you run interference for me? I have a crew member coming up and I don't want to see him have that same reaction," she asked while rubbing in foundation.

He laughed, "Oh my god, you remind me of my daughter. You got it Commander, just come out when you're ready. But um if you like this guy, I would leave the hair alone."

She bit her lip and the shrugged, "Ok. I could use an older man's opinion, anything else?"

Without another word he reached out and unzipped her body suit so that her cleavage was now boldly showing. She jolted back in surprise and was about to question him on whether this made her look trashy; but before she could he put his hand on her shoulder, "Trust me. Now, you look ready to me. Sure you want me to stick around? He could be the jealous type, with you looking like this."

She thought for a moment, _what would happen if Zaeed saw her with another man?_ "I don't think he would…but I guess just to be safe. Thanks for the food, Cookie, and the advice." Jessica was about to take his hand and shake it but he solutes her. Surprised, she stood at attention and solutes him back, "Dismissed."

As he walked out, she caught whiff of the food that was on her desk. It must have been something fried, judging by the oil that was soaking threw the bag. As Jessica drew, closer she could tell exactly what it was. "Mmm, fish and chips." Shepard opened the bag and saw a bottle of vinegar and balsamic Vinegar on the side. Smiling, she reached in, took pulled out a French fry, and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back with enjoyment; it had been years since she had Earth food. A small moan escaped her lips and she took the bag of food over to the table.

Once she took a step back from the table, she was being held from behind. Shocked, she turned and threw a punch all at once. Zaeed caught her fist in one hand and pulled her in closer, "Ello gorgeous, did I startle you?" He smirked and moved his hand from her waist to her ass and squeezed it.

She jumped and exhaled loudly, "You scared the hell out of me. I didn't even hear the door open or you walking around in those heavy boots." Throwing her arms around his neck; she leaned in and kissed scar on the side of his face. His smirk was gone and he appeared lost in thought, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

He released her and took a step back, "No." Clearing his throat, he folded his arms across his chest, "No one has ever done that before." His head turned to the side and he took a deep breath. "I suppose this is the part where I tell you about my past with women." Shaking his head slightly and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Jessie, it's not a pleasant story. There wasn't any great romances…it was all lust. Random nights of fucking and little more than that." He turned his head back to her and opened his eyes, only instead of seeing her disappointed face, a tall glass of whiskey was held out to him.

Jessica was smiling and placing the drink in his hand, "I promise I won't judge you, if you do the same for me." Taking hold of his free hand, she pulled him over to the sofa, and sat down. Her body turned to him and her legs were crossed; she pat the cushion next her and poured herself drink. "Alright, let's do this."

With a chuckle, Zaeed sat down and took drink. The taste was a personal favorite of his; it was like coming home at years of traveling. "How on Earth, did you get ahold of this?"

She shook her head quickly, "No. No. Don't change the subject." Suddenly, she took a shot and slammed it on the table, "Let's just say there is plenty more where that came from. So drink up and let's get this over with."

Swiftly, he drank the entire contains of the glass, and held it out to her for another. With widened eyes and a dropped jaw, she poured him another. Zaeed then finished that glass and put it down on the table. She bit her lower lip and put her hands in her lap; as if she were turned on by this. He took hold of her waist with hands and pulled her into his lap. It was the first time he ever heard her giggle, and felt his heart sink in fear he may be this close to her again. "I have never been a goddamn price or knight in shining goddamn armor. I am a killer and I have been ever since I could remember. Most of the woman I attracted were goddamn psychopaths, others…I paid for. Especially, after I got this scar…I just didn't want any more goddamn drama. It was easy for me to just pay someone and move on."

Jessica poured him another glass and handed it to him. "What sort of women did you buy?"

He chugged the glass and handed it back, "Ahhh. Mostly Asari, every now and then a human woman. None of them were as goddamn hot as you are, Jessica." She rolled her eyes and he took hold of her face in one hand, "I am serious. You're strong-willed, smart, deadly, and fucking savage in bed."

Jessica jabbed him lightly in the arm, "Hey now! You had me on the floor. You have no idea what I am like in bed." Suddenly, he smashed his lips against her, causing her to moan loudly. Her eyes shot opened and she shoved his head back. Zaeed was about to apologize when she growled at him and mounted him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled their pelvises in close. "Is that it? Your dark past with women?"

"Goddamn Jessie," he said while grabbing her by her waist and holding her at bay. "It's your turn. Is there some goddamn bastard, I have to get rid of?" She signed and released him; while looking ashamed and embarrassed.

She moved to his side and he poured her a drink. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you." Jessica took the drink and slammed it, "I have only ever been with women. Sure, I have kissed a man or two before but it never went anywhere. I have just always been one of the guys or the Commander. You're the first man to…treat me differently. Well, Thane…tried but I think I just scared the shit out of him."

"So you're telling me, you were a goddamn lesbian before earlier tonight? Not that there is anything wrong with that, I am just wondering how goddamn big I am allowed to let my ego get here."

Jessica shook her head, "No. I am a bi-sexual. I have just never had sex with a man until you."

Slowly, he started to nod and then he let out a long sigh, "Jessica Shepard, if I had known it was your first goddamn time. I would have taken my time, instead of quickly fucking you on the floor. I couldn't even tell you were a goddamn virgin."

She socked him hard in the arm, "Hey I am not a goddamn virgin. I just never had sex with a man. That doesn't make me a virgin."

"Oi, sorry. I mean it didn't look like I was hurting you," he clarified while pouring himself a drink.

"No. You didn't…we used…Omi-Tool toys," She said in a muffled tone, while taking the bottle from him, and drinking from it. Killing what little remained in the bottle; she put it down on the table and pulled out another. "And I wouldn't change a thing. It was exactly what I imagined for my first time. I have always fantasied sex to be so much more…primal with a man. It's what I always wanted to experience. Honestly, I wish I had met you before I died, two years ago." She was about to drink straight from the new bottle but Zaeed stopped her, and pulled it out of her hands.

"Well, I am blood-well here now and I am not going anywhere. So how did you picture your second time with a man? Was it much of the same or was it slow love making?"

With a slight flush, she pulled away and shook her head, "Don't laugh. But I fantasized about…sparring with a man and that sort of turning into…"

Zaeed smirked, "Well, you're too goddamn drunk for that right now. What else you got?" He reached to grab her and pull her in close, but she pulled away, and stood up.

Bending over slowly she unzipped her boots and stepped out of them, "Do you think you can pick me up?" He just jumped up and she walked away from him to the bathroom, stripping as she went. Following her, he undressed, while watching her. It was the first time, in a long time; he actually wished he had both eyes. He wanted to view every moment in perfect detail.

As she stood under the shower head activated, and hot water rained down on her. She turned around and to her surprise Zaeed was kneeled down in front of her. "What are you-" Before she could finish her question, he had already lifted her up onto his shoulders. Shocked, she let out a gasp, while he pressed her back to the shower wall. His thick, hot, and wide tongue glided the length of her lower lips. She moaned loudly and quickly took hold shower head for balance. Once he felt her juices start to leak out; he pushed his tongue in and started drinking from her. A plethora of swears escaped her lips followed by shouts which professed Zaeed to be a god. His apparent answer to this was to take her clit into his lips suckle it gently; while his fingers slid in and out of her sex. Releasing the showerhead, she started uncontrollable twitching in pleasure. While maintaining pressure from his lips around her clit, he started flicking his tongue hungrily. His fingers now flipped around inside her, rubbing and banging against her g-spot.

Her body went ridged and she climaxed with a scream. Still he continued until she started to slump over, then he let her down and secured her legs around his waist. He looked her over; she was still twitching slightly and her eyes were slowly unrolling from the back of her head. Dark green eyes focused on his, her legs tighten around him, while her lips went to his ear. Her voice was barely a whisper but he could make out, "_I want you…Fuck me." _Zaeed lifted her ass up and slid his throbbing hard dick into her gushing wet pussy. She moaned in his ear and spoke again, "_My God!" _Growling and rotating her hips into him; she lifted her head away from his ear and kissed him hard on the lips.

Abruptly, he slammed her back against the wall with a hard thrust, causing her to groan; and the savage look he loved form in her eyes. She became ravenous, clawing, biting, and thrusting into him, until she managed to get him to back up to the other side of the room. They were outside of the bathroom and at her desk. Zaeed stumbled and sat on her desk; she shifted her body and rode him. He sat there in awe and pleasure, just watching her bend backwards as she slid on and off him. His hands wondered up to her chest and rubbed them. Jessica lifted back up and brought her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and just sensual; he wasn't what he wanted, not yet. He lifted her off his dick and bent her over the side of the desk. Taking hold of her hips, he tried to push his cock into her sex. However, she managed to trip him up and he sat down in the chair. She turned around and straddled him in the chair. Her hand took hold of his neck, while she licked up his chest to his lips and when their lips met she bit his.

The sharp pain forced him onto his feet, where he laid her upper body onto the desk. He drove away at her for a long hard while until he felt himself coming close. Zaeed then picked her up in a fireman's carry and took her to the bed. "One day when this whole Vido thing is all over, I promise I make such love to you, that your heart will goddamn melt. But I am just not that kind of man right now." He tossed her on the bed and she whistled with him for dormancy for a while before he had her pinned on her back. Again he drove away at her until he was about to cum then he pulled out and came on her sheets. She looked half asleep and completely worn out; still she managed to smile up at him. He pulled a pillow over to her and covered her up, "Rest up, darling."

"_I had no idea that you were still so angry at Vido. You seemed at peace around me, lately. Sure you don't want to sleep here tonight?"_

He shook his head, "I can't. I have been letting go of a lot of my rage around you and that is something I can't goddamn do yet. I'm sorry Shepard."

She lifted her head at that, "_Don't call me Shepard and don't worry. We will get Vido." _Lifting her index finger up to the window above her bed, she pointed out the planet, Zorya. Zaeed looked up and felt his heart jump; he looked back at his Amazonian goddess, who was nearly asleep. _"As soon as I can feel my goddamn legs…" _she muttered just before drifting off.

* * *

** A/N: The next part will be taking place after the Vito mission and it will be going off cannon. Just to continuing to spice things up and bring something new to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just after the Zaeed loyalty mission. Having chosen to save the burning civilians, cause you to fail to kill Vido. Reminder, the characters are property of bioware. Warning! Each chapter or part ends with sexual content of some kind. Accept 3.5 which starts with sexual content.**

* * *

(Part 3 – I Just Couldn't Do It)

Nothing was said during the shuttle ride back to the Normandy. Jessica sat next to Garrus with her elbows resting on her knees and her fingers laced together. She was unable to lift her gaze to Zaeed's; whom was standing in front of her. Still she could feel he was staring at her with a clenched jaw and closed fisted. She brought he hands to her face in shame.

The shuttle reached the Normandy and docked inside. As soon as the doors opened, Zaeed stormed out; feeling betrayed. Shepard stood up slowly and looked to Garrus, "I know you feel the same…like I betrayed him."

Garrus shook his head, "I wanted to kill the man that betrayed me and my men, Shepard. But this…mission was different. People were trapped and burning alive. You made the right choice."

Bam! She had turned and punched the door frame, "Then why do I feel like shit? This Vido guy deserves to _burn_ for what he did to Zaeed. But I just couldn't abandon those people."

Garrus stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we can find him somehow. We have a lot of contacts now. Maybe Liara or even Aira could-"

Jessica spun around to face Garrus and took hold of his face, "Why stop there! Samara is one hell of a tracker, Thane must be with his assassin skills, I got an email just before we left about some thief-hacker, and hell EDI! She is a fucking genius!"

He nodded with a smile, "I will tell the other crew members what the new mission is. Meanwhile, you can get in touch with Liara and Aira, see if they are willing and able to help."

Raising her arm up in front of him with her palm out, "Up here, you fucking awesome son-of-a-bitch! "

Garrus looked at it for a moment and then slowly raised his hand, unsure of what she meant. In response she slapped his hand, "You are the shit, Garrus! Dismissed!" Garrus chuckled and ran off to tell the others.

Everyone worked around the clock without Zaeed's knowledge; just in case they weren't able to pull it off. In the end, it was the new girl, Kasumi, Shepard picked up at the Citadel, whom managed to find the location of Vido. He was head to Omega to pick up some of his fellow mercs and to sell some of his illegal gear. The hard part was facing Zaeed to tell him the good news.

Jessie got to his door and hesitated for a moment, "Zaeed…can I come in?"

"It's your goddamn ship, your goddamn call," he spat.

She took a deep breath and waved her arm; the door slid open and she walked in. The room was trashed; crates were everywhere and there were more knives in the walls than before. Zaeed had he's back to her while he looked out the window to space. Pushing a few crates out of her way, she approached him slowly. He turned and faced her; his eye was red and his knuckles were bloody. She stopped, wide eyed and concerned. Before she could ask he stepped toward her and punched a crate near her head. It flew and hit the back wall with a BANG! "I trusted you, Shepard!"

Before he could take another swing at some other crate, Jessica grabbed his wrist and rotated his arm around behind his back. Quickly, she kicked the back of his knee causing him to kneel. "I know! And I swear to you, I want to make this right."

Zaeed dislocated his shoulder and rolled out of her hold. Suddenly she was grabbed and being held down by weight of his body on top of hers. BANG! He slammed his fist into the ground, "If you weren't a goddamn woman, I would bloody-"

"I found him! Vido is going to Omega. I have proof, if you'll let me get to my omi-tool."

Stunned, he sat up on his knees which were on either sides of her. She lifted her arm and the omi-tool lit up. A hologram image of a Vido's shuttle docking at Omega was projected in midair. "I am sorry about before, I just couldn't let those people burn. It just not in me to make that sort of call, but I still want to help you. I won't get in your way." She sat up and gently placed her hand on his chest, "I'll understand if you want to head out alone, though. I know I let you down and I can see how much that hurt you."

He took her hand and helped her up, "I would rather go it alone. I will never get another change at this." Jessica nodded and stepped out of his way. Zaeed started to walk passed her, when suddenly she grabbed his arm. CRACK, POP, she rotated his shoulder back into place. He growled him pain for a moment and then looked back at her with an appreciative look. Then he took off running to board the Normandy's shuttle to Omega.

Jessica looked around and started cleaning the room up when Jack came through the door. "What are you doing? Playing house wife?"

"I don't know what else to do. He doesn't want me on this mission," She sat down on the desk near a beaten up old rifle.

"Well fuck that! You should go anyways. What if he needs back up? Then all this clean will mean nothing to a die man."

Shepard slid of the desk and made way for the door, "I hope you're ready then. Cause your coming with!"

Jack chuckled, "Bitch, I was born ready!"

Slaughtering every merc in his path, Zaeed was once again mere moments away from Vido. When it seemed like there were no more men or machines between Vido and him. Vido laughed and revealed his last aces in his sleeves; three heavy mechs dropped down between them. Zaeed roared with anger and got behind cover. Meanwhile Jessica and Jack jumped down from the rafters high above the battle. At the last second Jack slowed their decent using her bionics and Jessica used her high power lazer to saw a mech in half. Zaeed peeked out and his jaw dropped for a hot second, "Big Goddamn heroes!"

Jessica looked back at him and smiled as the mech exploded; to him she looked surreal. "Go after Vido! Jack and I can handle this." BOOM! Jack used her bionics to destroy another mech. Zaeed jumped out of cover in time to see a missile launched in his direction. Jessie screamed and jumped in its path; the addition armor her sentinel power gave her faded. She was untouched, just knocked back into Zaeed. He took hold of her and she roared while firing what was left of gun at the mech, "GO!" Jack growled and took a bionic charge at the mech; it didn't stand a chance.

Zaeed catch up to Vido and shot him in his other leg. Vido went down with a yell and tried to bring his gun round. Zaeed shot it out his hand then smiled as he blew Vido's head off his shoulders. Vido's body slowly fell back while his brains flew out every which direction. Shortly thereafter, Jack and Jessica met up with Zaeed and noticed what remained of Vido. Jack put her hands up and back away to give Jessie and Zaeed some time alone.

He was no longer facing Vido; he was looking dead in the eye. She couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking; he looked so stoic. "So…I'll see you on the ship? Assuming we're good, now." He smirked and crossed his arms, "We are more than good, Beautiful." She smiled and turned around to hide her blushing face. When she went to walk away, Zaeed ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I want to apologize; I was a real cock to you. I should have known; Commander Shepard would always make good on a promise."

With a deep sigh, "To be honest, I had no idea if I could. Had it not been for everyone working together and the new girl, I don't think it could have been done. I am the one who is sorry. I had no idea how much this all really meant to you. I never meant to disappoint or anger you."

He pulled her in close and smiled, "Let just be done with it. I wanta pick up where we left off, in your room, on your bed."

She smiled softly and gently caressed the side of his face with her lips. Once her lips reached his ear, she moaned silently and took hold of the back of his neck. "As tempting as that is, I think we'll have to wait until you have at least see Doctor Chawkas about your injuries. Also…" She released him and stepped out of his arms, "A shower would be good. You still have Vido on you. "

He smirked and crossed his arms, "You're a goddamn tease, woman."

Jessica licked her bottom lip and winked at him, "You have no idea. Wait til I get started." With that she turned and walked away from him. He walked her backside for a moment and then shouted, "Turnabout is fair play, love. You may not like when I get started." She stopped and cocked her head to one side, "Mr. Massani, when was the last time you came so hard that you forgot where you were?"

Shocked, he took a step back, "Come again?"

"Again and again and again until there is nothing left to give. You're left shaken with occasional involuntary body spasms. I may be a goddamn tease, Mr. Massani, but I think you're going to love it."

He chuckled, "No wonder you were so good with women. Love, I am a man and an older man at that. I think you'll find matters to be the other way around."

She turned and revealed a wicked smile, "Really? Mr. Massani...then could you please explain why this older man in front of me is rock hard at just the thought of what I could do."

Zaeed looked at her in disbelief and then down at himself. _Well I'll be damned, like I'm some goddamn twenty year old, he thought. She was going to get it for this._ He looked back up at her only to find she was behind him and reaching into his pants. Her soft hand was warm and left like silk as her finger tips brushed their way down his shaft. She reached the tip and purred in his ear at what she found, "Mr. Massani…" Jessica lifted her hand out of his pants and showed him her finger tips, "You're wet…I take it this doesn't happen often?"

Looking on in disbelief and wonder, he found himself trying to remember when the last time he had pre-came was. When he said nothing she brought her fingers to her lips and suckled them for him to see. "You know you're in goddamn trouble, right? I am going to make sure you won't be able to some much as bring your legs together without feeling like I am inside you." She smiled at his words and withdrew her fingers from between her lips, "Meanwhile, I will have ruined you for all other women. I'll make sure you won't be able to get it up without think of me."

He turned around and pressed his body into her; his hands took hold of her ass and he lifted her up. "What other fucking women? There is only you, Jessie. It will only ever be you." Breathless, she looked at him in awe and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want you, Jessie."

* * *

(Part 3.5- Prove it.)

**Warning: could be considered rough sex or light S&M. Contains- biting, clawing, which result in broken skin.**

* * *

Shepard's bedroom door slid open and Zaeed managed to shuffle inside with Jessica still wrapped around him; kissing his lips ravenously. Once inside, Jessie started detaching her armor; revealing her black lace boy-shorts and matching bra. Surprised by the feeling of soft skin, he pulled his lips away from hers and looked at body. His cock throbbed at the sight, "Fuck, Jessie. No bodysuit?"

Her eyes narrowed and she growled softly, "There wasn't time. Sorry babe…" She paused and started to take off his chest plate. "I wore the boots you like so much though." His hands slid away from her ass as she unwrapped herself from him. He watched her as she stripped him and felt heart race, like that of a young man. Zaeed shut his eyes and tried to calm himself; he didn't want things to end quickly. Suddenly, felt his throbbing cock already being milked by some heavenly force. He opened his eye and saw Jessica on her knees looking up at him with his cock in between her lips. Watching her full red lips slid up and down his shaft was almost even to make him come. Stealing himself, he pulled away before she could finish him.

Jessica stood up and pushed him against the door, "You're too wired up." She moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "Let me take the edge off." He pulled his away and spun her around so her back was too him. His hands slid down her and caressed her sex softly, "It doesn't work that way, Jessie. You let me come now it will be a while before I can again." She moaned and pushed her ass against his cock, "Stop thinking you're so old. I have seen men half your age that don't have the body you do. Besides…" She paused and turned to face him, "I don't care how long it takes. I am not going anywhere. If you really want me Zaeed…I am right here."

Zaeed grabbed her leg and lifted it to his waist and she responded by grinding her hips into his. He could start to smell her arousal and feel her pussy growing wet. He growled into her neck and tore her pants off her body. Her lips found his neck as his cock slid into her sex. She bit down hard into his shoulder while moaning in pleasure. Groaning from the pleasure and pain she was giving; he took hold of her ass once more and rotated her hips. As his stoke deepen so did her bit, until she broke skin. Zaeed hissed and bit her back; she instantly released his shoulder and let out a loud reverberated moan. She lifted her other leg up to his waist and held him in tight.

He turned around and slammed her back against the wall. A deep moan escaped her lips while she reached behind herself to claw at the door. She felt so goddamn tight and hot, wrapped around his dick. It was all he could do to keep himself from losing it. Zaeed stopped biting her and started licking and kissing up her neck. His hips rotated in deep and made circles within her. Jessie started to scream in pleasure and involuntarily racked her nails across his back. Finally, he realized all these sharp pains she was giving him was buying him time. And, strangely it felt goddamn good to want, and to fuck, so intensely. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced in a long time.

She took hold of his face and lifted it to hers; her hair came down all them as kissed him savagely. Biting lightly at his lips and suckling at his tongue, caused his knees to buckle. They slid down the wall for half a second until he quickly catch his balance again. Jessica smiled and broke from the kiss, "Floor or bed?" He bit at her again and she moaned loudly; melting seemingly into his arms and back under his control. The harder he bit, the more relaxed she became; until she became limp in his arms. Zaeed then carried her to the bed and laid her down softly. Licking and kissing her neck seemed to wake her and within moment she was renewed.

Shifting around, Jessica tried to wrestle her way on top of him. Zaeed resisted and held her down with his own body weight. She tried to lift her leg up to gain momentum, but he caught it and drove himself in deeper. Compulsorily, she started screaming his name in pleasure while trying to clover her mouth with a pillow. He quickly snatched it away from her and through it across the room. She looked up at him with tears of desire in her eyes, "Just let me cum." He smiled and withdrew from her while lifting both her legs up. His lips gently caressed her wet pussy and slowly his tongue parted her lips. Tension in her skyrocketed and she wrapped her legs around his head. He reacted by burying his lips between hers and suckling at her clit. She squirmed about and he stayed with her every move until she clawed his back. He then slid his tongue up and down her clit and groaned. The vibrations caused her to open her legs and climax. Swallowing hungrily, he continued to groan until she settled back on to the bed and laid there unmoving.

Moving to lay down beside her, Zaeed found the blanket and pulled it over her. She stopped him and reached down to take hold of his cock; only to find it was throbbing. Her eyes widened at the thought that he was going to let her sleep while he was like _this_. She quickly moved closer and straddled him; her lower lips closed around him. He groaned and she captures his lips with hers. Her body felt almost electric from all of her gyrating she was preforming while riding him. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close. When their kiss broke he looked into her eyes and brought a hand up into her hair. Gazing at the woman, he felt his heart melt; it was a sensation that filled him more desire than he had ever known.

Determined to have her feel the same for him; he sat up and started thrusting back into her. She lifted her chin up and started moaning loudly; while he licked and kissed at her chest. He then slowed and reached up to bring her chin down gently. She looked at him and smiled brilliantly, "I want you to come again," He said. Stunned, she took hold of either sides of his face and protested, "It's your turn, handsome," she replied. He shook his head and reached down between them and began rubbing her clitoris. Overwhelmed with pleasure, she kissed him deeply and started shaking. She felt herself drawing near and she broke the kiss, "Together then! I don't…I don't want to cum alone." He smirked and picked up the pace. After what felt like half of an hour, both their bodies went rigid and the came together. She screamed his name and while he groaned into her neck.

They held each other for a few moments; both trying to stop from trembling. Finally Zaeed spoke, "Sorry love, I wasn't able to pull out in goddamn time."

She laughed, "It's fine. I can't get pregnant."

His eyes narrowed, "Birth control?"

She bit her lower lip and signed, "Something like that. It's not something I really talk about."

He took hold of her face and kissed her deeply for a few moments until she moaned into his lips. When their kiss broke he whispered to her, "_Jessie_."

Holding back her sobs, she whispered back, "_My ovaries don't produce eggs. It's a birth defect some of the space born girls started getting a while back; before all the gene therapy." _ She went to move off of him but he held her in place and gently brushed away her tears.

"I'm sorry Jessie. But you know, it explains a lot about you. There is no goddamn way a woman as tall, strong, and beautiful as you are, could be born on Earth."

She smiled and let out a small chuckle, "Sleep with me tonight?"

_There was something he hadn't done in years_. He smirked, "Just tonight?"

With a raised eye brow, she tilted her head and whispered, "_Or for as long as you want."_

He pulled her down and brought the blankets up around them. She nestled her face into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. For a good while, he stayed up and watched her sleep; while running his fingers through her hair. He wondered how he would ever bring himself to tell her how he felt. Also, he worried, if telling her would drive her away. The thought of her with another person enraged and hurt him. He felt he was too old to have finally have found true love; but he was far more stubborn to see it taken from him.

It was clear he would have to talk to her about…feelings? What the bloody hell is this?

* * *

**A/N: sorry this was so long! I really enjoy writing this and it's hard to stop once I get started. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment.**


End file.
